Giant Spider
The Giant Spider is a Mewnmian arachnid that became one of Ludo's pets and a villain in season 2 of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Biography Spider first appears in "Ludo in the Wild" when Ludo gets caught in her web. She tries to eat him but doesn't like the way he smells and cuts him loose. Ludo then follows her to a frozen river where she fishes for more food. Both of them soon fight over a little fish resulting in Spider eating the fish and spitting out the scraps. She and Ludo then fight over a bag of chips Ludo found earlier. After opening them with her fangs she challenges Ludo for them with Ludo reigning victorious. Ludo feeds some chips to the spider and then becomes Ludo's mode of transportation. They collect fish and capture a bald eagle from earlier. The three soon bond and Ludo has a vision of Star and chases after her leading to a new wand in the snow. In "Wand to Wand", Ludo, Spider, and Eagle go to a bar full of rats to get some porch but get a bowl of mud instead. Ludo tries to use his wand but gets thrown out along with his pets. After some brief training, Ludo discovers the wand works when he is angry. So, Ludo and his pets fight and defeat the rats. Which make them serve him. Spider appears with Ludo and Eagle at the end of "On The Job" Watching as the rats bring in more corn. In "By the Book" Spider and Eagle watch Ludo in confusion when he states the wand is talking to him. They accompany him to earth to face off Star. Spider and Eagle fight Marco while Ludo fight Star. They retreat with Ludo happy to know the there is a book for the wand. In "Is Mystery", Ludo, Spider, and Eagle confront Buff Frog with Ludo offering him to rejoin his army. This results in Buff Frog punching Ludo in the face. They attack him but Buff Frog manages to escape. Ludo, Spider, Eagle, and the rats appear near the end of "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" with Ludo disguised as Bon Bon. They attack Star and Janna until they steal the Magic instructions book and Glossaryk. Spider and Eagle make a cameo in "Raid the Cave" when Star uses the all-seeing eye to find Glossaryk she sees Spider and Eagle in the ancient monster temple. In "The Hard Way", Spider and Eagle guard Glossaryks room until Ludo lets him go. They bring the book of spells so Glossaryk can teach Ludo how to use his wand. In "Starcrushed", Spider is being fed insects from Eagle's mouth until the commission arrives. They attack until Hekapoo uses her dimensional scissors to transport them to a Mexican fast food restaurant. In "The Battle For Mewni" segment "Book Be Gone", Spider and Eagle return from the restaurant back to the ancient monster temple and Spider gives Ludo a taco. At the end "Marco and the King", Ludo, Spider, Eagle and the Rat army arrive and invade Mewni. In "King Ludo", Spider and Eagle escort Ludo to the master bedroom. When Ludo was tricked by Marco and the performers he orders Spider and Eagle to chase after them but get knocked out after running into the door. They arrive with Ludo to the dungeon where King River and Marco are held captive and decides to give River an ultimatum but he refuses so he decides to Levitato him instead. Spider and Eagle are present when Ludo is sent River away into the sky. Spider's last appearance was in "Toffee" where she and Eagle attack Star and throw her in the dungeon. In the end, Ludo decides to go soul searching and sets Spider and Eagle free. In "Ludo, Where Art Thou?" Spider and Eagle are revealed to be secretly living with Ludo's brother Dennis. Gallery S3E4 Ludo commands his rat army to attack Mewni.png Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Mute Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Nameless Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil